The wedding
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: This is after Lia's life. This is years after the last one. they are finally getting married but some obstacles are in the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Lia pov**

It's been a long time since we have spoke. Let me catch you up to speed. I am 21, Ryan is 25 and Ana is 6. I am queen, Ryan is king and were still not married. I am getting married this year in a few months and am nervous. Right now I'm walking around the castle with my assistant in toe.

"Do you want roses or tulips in your office?" she asked.

"Roses" I said. She nodded. I stopped when I got to Ana's bedroom. She was sitting in her hammock chair swinging back and forth. I smiled at my little girl. Her black hair was braided and pulled back. Her chocolaty brown eyes swirled around like she was thinking. Her tan skin was glowing. She's knows I'm not her real mom but says she doesn't care I'm still her mommy. Her barefeet pressed against the glossy wood floors.

"Hey Princess" I said knocking on the door. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hi mommy" she said getting off the chair. I picked her up and put her on my hip. She giggled. I kissed her forehead.

"Can I have my friend over?" she asked. I bit my lip. I never like to tell her no but she can't have people over.

"I'm sorry baby girl but no" I said. Her face dropped a little.

"Oh ok" she said sadly. Aw. I wish I could say yes. She'll eventually understand. I don't want her kidnapped by her so called _friends_ like I was. That would be to much for me. I wouldn't do anything until I found her.

"You'll get it eventually" I promised her.

"I want to get it now" she murmered. I sighed and sat her down.

"Get ready for school" I said.

"Where's my uniform?" she asked.

"Hung up in your closet" I said.

"Ok, mommy" she said. I sat her down. My assistant tapped my shoulder.

"My queen we should go" she said. I nodded.

"Have fun at school Ana" I said. She nodded. I blew her a kiss. She smiled a little. She's mad.

I can tell.

**Ana pov**

Why won't mommy and daddy let me have over my friends? Ugh. I went to my closet. My clothes were laid out. It's not very pretty. It's a black thing people call a blazer, a white thing people call a blouse I think, and a black skirt. I put on the sparkly black shoes my Aunt Amber. Well she's mommy's Aunt but she says to call her Aunt Amber. I packed my sparkly purple backpack with my school stuff and put it on my back.

I left my bedroom and went to the dining room. The small one when it's just mommy, daddy and I. Sometimes my grandparents. Breakfast was on the table. Daddy was sitting in his usual chair. I went and stood next to his chair. He looked down from his Ipad.

"Yes Ana?" he asked.

"Mommy won't let me have my friends over" I said. He sighed and sat me in his lap. He made me look at him.

"Analise, you know mommy only wants the best for you" he said.

"So can I have my friend over?" I asked.

"Ana, I don't want her over here" he said. I jumped out of his lap and stomped away.

"Analise, you have school" he said.

"I don't wanna go!" I pouted. Someone picked me up. I guess my security guard.

"Put me down" I said.

"No princess" he said.

"Uncle Jack!" I said. He smiled and kissed my head.

"Hey princess" he said.

"Tell daddy I don't have to go to school" I said.

"School is importnant" he said.

"Didn't you and daddy not show up most of the time?" I asked.

"Yes" he said.

"Then I'm not going" I said crossing my arms.

"Your going Ana" daddy said. I stuck my tongue out at him. He stuck his out at me. I giggled. Daddy smiled and snapped his fingers. This person who follows him around came over. An attistant? I think that's what it's called. Mommy has one too. Daddy's attistant always takes me to school because mommy and daddy are busy. She came over to me. Uncle Jack sat me down. Daddy's attistant put out her hand. I took it. She took me outside to the big car.

I sat in between to huge guys mommy and daddy make me stay with me. They always follow me. They shut the car door really tight. The driver drove to my school. It's really big and kinda scary. I got out of the car with the big guys following me. I went to my classroom. I sat my backpack in the cubby and went to sit with my friend. Her name is Starr. She has red hair.

"Hi Ana" she said.

"Hey Starr" I said. Our teacher came. Her name is Ms. Olive. She isn't very nice. She acts nice when the big guys are listening but when they aren't she gets really mean. She handed is clay and told us to play with it while she had to go potty. My clay colors were pink and purple. I put them together and I made a worm. Starr made a rock. Ms. Olive came back from the potty. Her clothes looked messed up. She smiled.

"Time for recess" she said. We all went outside the classroom. The big guys got caught in the crowd.

"Let's get rid of them" Starr said. I nodded. We ran into the bushes. We sat down. I saw something move. I poked Starr's shoulder.

"Something moved" I said. We moved away from the bushes and into the forest. The thing came out from the bushes. I started crying. So did Starr. It was a person. A lady. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Long time no see" she said crossing her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ana pov**

I started shaking. The lady picked me up. Starr grabbed her leg.

"Let her down!" she cried. The lady looked closely at Starr.

"Sure my other princess. Your parents placed you in another kingdom to escape their problems. Where's your brother?" the lady said. Starr started to kick. The lady put ducktape over our mouths and took us to a car. She put something in front of the door so we couldn't open it. Starr and I started crying and held onto each other. The lady put a blanket over our heads and then started to drive.

I want mommy and daddy. I want them so bad. Starr kept crying and saying stuff. I heard her cry her big brothers name. He's only a year older though. The car stopped and I hit the wall. My head hurts. Starr closed her eyes and her head got all droopy. I started to shake her. She wouldn't move. The door opened. The lady oved the thing that blocked us in.

"Come on!" she said getting angry. I got out. She got rope and tied my wrist together. She just threw Starr on the ground and put her in a big bag. She looked around and then took us into a house. It didn't look like my house. It's looks dirty.

"Sit." the lady said pointing to a corner. I sat down. She sat Starr on in another corner. She was still asleep. I cried more. The lady looked at me.

"Poor baby. You didn't even get the good looks from your moms side." she said.

"I look like my daddy." I said.

"Baby, I know. Poor thing." she said.

"Take me back to my mommy." I said. The lady crossed her arms and looked angry.

"Your mother is a huge slut who isn't your real mother." she said.

"My mommy is too real!" I yelled. She threw something at me. It made a crash noise and I started bleeding.

I started getting really sleepy and then I fell asleep.

**Lia pov**

The door to my office burst open. Ryan? He looked pissed. He had a few people trailing behind him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Ana, is missing." He said. Missing? No. That's not possible. I did everything right. Where did I screw up?

"How?" I asked. Tears started falling down my face.

"The guards got blocked by her classmates and they can't exactly push children, my queen." My assistant said.

"They still screwed up!" Ryan exclaimed. I put my head on my desk and wept. I felt a hand rub my back in rythmic motions.

"I don't care how they lost my baby girl just find her. Or hell will break loose." Ryan warned. I kept crying. Someone who I suspect is Ryan picked me up and carried me somewhere. I got sat on my feet. I looked around. The war room? It was filled with pictures of Ana and suspected kidnappers everywhere. Everyone important in the kingdom's security. Ryan and I sat at the head of the table. I didn't really hear anything. I was just kind of motionless. Staring.

One picture of a suspect caught my eye. Tess. She isn't in jail anymore. One day she wanted to talk to me. She apolagized for everything and so did her old crew. I gave them a retrial and so they aren't in jail. Ryan said it was ok. But I think he was lying to me. I started tuning into the conversation.

"She is quite capable of it." one person said. Ryan nodded obviously thinking she is the kidnapper.

"She isn't and I know it." I said. Ryan looked at me.

"Lia, I know you like the benefit of the doubt but this is our daughter on the line. I will not take this lightly. I want everything and everyone searched." he said.

"She didn't do it. She's different." I tried.

"I don't care if she's a saint I want her searched. I want all ex-criminals found and searched." he said. He's only uptight about one thing. Family. He almost had a cow when Sundae got married to Kaleb. He said if he tried to ditch Sundae again then he would find him and beat his ass. Yea Sundae slapped him. All of a sudden a beeping came loudly. The TV was blaring red. It was code red. Why is it going off? We already know Ana's gone. I looked at head of security for anwsers.

"Princess Starr." he said nervously. Sundae's baby. Oh no. Now my daughter and my soon to be niece are both gone. I try everything to make things go right and this happens. My mom has always had bad luck.

Maybe I inheireted it.


End file.
